Moments like this
by DragonBlade1000
Summary: A Series of Oneshots. I take requests. Currently with: AmeCan. AmeriPan. FrUk. UsUk. DenNor. RusAme. BelgUkr. IggyPan. Turkraine. PruHun. Spamano. DenCan. AmeBel. Frussia. RoChu. I will now take M rated requests, but keep in mind that these will take longer to post. Requests Are: Open
1. AmeCan- First

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **So this pairing is a first for me, no pun intended, and I wanted to start small with a little oneshot. I will add another part to this later during Summer, but I just wanna test the waters with this. So tell me what you think and we can work from there, I can and will take requests so there is a possibility of this turning into a book of oneshots for various pairings. I hope you enjoy and comment.**

* * *

 _ **First**_

They had been playing 20 questions for a good few hours now.

It had transcended the 20 question cap a long time ago and now they were starting to tread on shaky ground. The questions becoming far more dangerous than 'your worst fear' or 'your favourite colour'.

The air was stagnant with the underlying scent of sweat, left behind by the various peoples who had occupied the space a mere hour ago.

Empty bottles and rubbish littered the grungy carpet. The room was still save for the only two persons sitting by the window. Even if the window was quite a generous size, it did little for the view outside, just a few inches from being able to show off the skyline off perfectly. Hardly the ideal setting though, a gritty hotel room in the Bronx. The wallpaper that once held a modern pattern was ripped and ruined, the furniture in need of some love, the bed creaked too much and the shower barely choked out enough water for a decent wash.

And despite its many flaws, Alfred loved it. It was old and held many memories. He was currently sitting by the window waiting on Matthew's question. They had a party, and it had been crazy, but they had started a game of 20 questions spontaneously and the alcohol was soon forgotten. The notion of the game seemly more attractive than getting drunk with friends. Once everyone left, it was just him and Matthew left continuing the game.

There Canada sat, in a blue dress shirt and khakis, eyes searching the skyline. A warm beer placed at his side, its presence forgotten. The music still on in the background, drowning the room in cheesy pop music. Alfred himself was currently perched at the side of the window, gaze unwavering from Matthews concentrated face.

Until finally, the silence was broken.

"I can't believe I haven't asked this one yet, where was your first kiss?"

Matthew swore he had never seen such a devious grin on Alfred's face, and his heart sank at the thought that someone had claimed him such an impressionable way. They would forever be with him as a part of him, and it _hurt._ Here he had thought he was clever, asking such a daring question. He undid another button of his shirt -the hot air in the room finally getting to him. He would've reached for his beer but he knew it was far too warm to be refreshing _._

"Hmm, let's see. It was a Saturday. Like today. And we were alone, enjoying each other's company. Drinking causally, chilling out. I remember the room the most, it was so vivid. I can still smell the air."

Matthew had unconsciously moved to face the rambling American, heart pounding as he listened about the person who stole Alfred before he even had a chance. His blue eyes held an unknown twinkle in them. And Matthew suddenly wondered who it was with. England? Japan? Russia? Hell, maybe even France? Or just some person he had never met, a faceless person who shared Alfred in such a way. Matthew gripped his trousers, listening intently about the person he decided he hated.

"The air was heavy, and I could still smell smoke from cigarette's. The fan was on in the back room, the breeze didn't fuck all though. The light wasn't working and we couldn't find the remote for the TV. We had settled on listening to overplayed pop on the barely working radio. The floor was sticky and damp from what I hoped was beer and not piss. There was trash on the floor, and empty beer cans everywhere. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls of the shifty hotel but I didn't mind but I liked it. The room smelled old, dusty but still looked alive, you know? The moon was actually out that night and it lit them up perfectly. I could just see their eyes in the dim light. They looked strangely curious and sad, too stupid to notice the beer that they spilled. It seeped into their jeans, making it look it they pissed themselves. And they were leaning forward, interested in what I was saying. I couldn't stop staring at their gorgeous purple eyes, their pouting lips and curly blonde hair. The smell of their cologne, the feeling of their breath on my face. And I knew that I loved them. So, so, _so_ much. I loved the way they were jealous and the way they grasped their fists..."

Alfred's voice had transcended into a whisper, choked with emotion and underlining fondness. His eyes catching Matthew's and holding them, face close to his. His eyes flickered down to glance at his wetted lips and with that Alfred leaned forward and captured Matthews's mouth. Pulling and tugging at him, he nipped his lip before backing out of the kiss. Smirking at the bewildered look on Matthew's face. Matthew could only stare.

"You're my first, you jealous dork."


	2. AmeriPan- Im Kawii Right?

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **Another first for a pairing. This is kinda a headcanon of mine. I apologize that I can't speak Japanese so I goggled the lines.**

* * *

 **I'm Kawii, Right?**

Japan thought that he was used to the weird ways of Americans. He thought that he had learned pretty well and was still learning more from Alfred by the day. But what he was slowly learning may have him change his opinion.

All he could ask himself was why. Why was Alfred so strange?

The first time he had waltzed into Kiku's home with his shoes still on Kiku had almost busted a lung. He found out soon enough that America, although he didn't mean to offend him, liked to test Kiku.

Like when he accompanied him to the supermarket once. And Alfred kept asking him if he had this or that in Japan, picking up random things to show Kiku. He even had the nerve to ask him if he had milk back home. Kiku had to wonder if he was serious or not.

Currently, they were sitting in the living room at America's house. Causally playing video games and talking. American was trying to lure Kiku into watching a new Anime with him. But Kiku really didn't want too. He just didn't feel like it today.

"Come on please? Please, please, please?" Alfred whined. Mashing the buttons fervently at the same time, tongue halfway stuck out in concentration.

Kiku sighed. His gaze catching Alfred's figure for a moment. If he gave in now, it would spare him having to hear the American whine some more but he really didn't want to give in to him.

At least, not yet.

"No Alfred."

"Come on Kiku, Please?" Alfred whined once more. This time however he paused the game, turning to look at Kiku. Kiku also put his controller down, somewhat thankful for the break. Alfred tried to pull a puppy face. Pushing out his bottom lip and blinking rapidly.

Kiku stared at him for a moment. _Was he serious?_

Once he could see that it wasn't working Alfred sighed.

"Am I not Kawii, Kiku?" he asked jokingly.

Kiku's face never got so red in such a short amount of time before. His eyes widened in shock. America speaking even a word of Japanese was somewhat…hot. He messed up the pronunciation a little but it was hot none the less. Kiku felt incredibly embarrassed at the thought of American finding out about this, it made him sound like a pervert. A pervert with a weird fetish.

He shuddered.

But Alfred had taken note of the Japanese man's reaction. And he found it kinda funny if he was honest. And Alfred being Alfred decided to test him further. He leaned in a little, keeping eye contact with Kiku the entire time.

"Nanidesu ka?" he asked lowly. Japan's breath hitched, intent of the way Alfred's lips moved to form the words, the way his accent made the words sound foreign-even to him. He was fast becoming a little too warm.

"w-wha.." he tried to ask but failed. Too distracted by Alfred leaning closer.

"Anata wa atoshori shite imasu. Sono kawaĪdesu." Japan was cornered now, back against the sofa. Enclosed by a predatory looking American. He was breathing deep and heavy just by hearing him say that kinda of stuff to him. And it wasn't even dirty. He was scarlet and flustered.

Alfred leaned down towards him and he snapped his eyes shut. Awaiting a kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. He felt Alfred's warm breath on his face, and almost melted when he whispered into his ear.

"Imu kawaĪde wanai, hottoimu. Nee?" his voice deep, dripping mischief. Japan almost fainted.

It never even crossed his mind how Alfred knew any of this.

* * *

 **Translations.**

 **Please forgive me, these are all google translated. If you know the real and correct ways of saying these, please message me.**

 **"Kawii." – Cute.**

 **"Nanidesu ka?" – What is it?**

 **"Anata wa atoshori shite imasu. Sono kawaĪdesu." – You're worked up. It's cute.**

 **"Imu kawaĪde wanai, hottoimu. Nee?"- I'm not cute, I'm hot. Right?**


	3. FrUk- Because

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **FrUK pairing, fluffy but kind of sad? Maybe? Anyway, just putting out there again that I do requests , I will try any pairing so.. yeah.**

* * *

 **Beacause…**

Underneath all the tangled sheets and haywire pillows lay two bodies, the scent of sweat sticking to them like a second skin.

Breathing soft as one slept, the other kept awake by a question asked hours ago. Arthur hadn't answered Francis when they were in the middle of tender sex. They had been sweating and Francis was panting into his ear. He had been sitting in his lap, their bodies connecting and his hands clutched his back. Francis had whispered into his ear.

"Why do you love me?"

Arthur had been too shocked to answer. The orgasm hit them and soon after Francis was asleep, leaving behind Arthur. Lying next to him as he searched for the answer he didn't have.

Arthur still sat there, staring into Francis's face, stroking his flesh so gently as he tried to find out why. His fingertips trailed over his lips, ran over his stubble and rolled down his cheek. He was choked with emotion and a tender feeling forming in his chest. He played with Francis's hair as he realised that it wasn't just one reason- it was more than that.

And even though Arthur knew that Francis was asleep and couldn't hear him, he spoke out loud very quietly. Whispering to himself, like it was a secret.

"I love you because… because… because your eyes are blue, because you smile so easily, because this apartment is too small, because I hate when you make breakfast, because you know my favourite colour, because when I cry you don't ask why you just hold me, because I need you so such closer than this, because when we fight I don't mean it, because the stars hit you just right and you look gorgeous, because you were always there, because the tea you make is horrible but you still try for me so I drink it, because I love the way you tie your hair back, because you get why I need to be alone sometimes, because when I'm mad you know I don't mean it, because I'm falling apart and you keep me together, because you dress funny, because I think you are beautiful, because you are a tear in my heart, because you're my whole world, because the sky is blue, because the sink really needs fixed, because I really hate that song you keep playing, because when you're not here I'm empty, because… just because."

At end of his spiel Arthur is choking back tears. He buries his head into Francis's chest and he doesn't stir. He whispers against his skin, breathing into him.

"Because you can't hear me but that's okay. Because… I love you. I have no real reason. And that scares me."


	4. UsUk- Morning Ballads

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **So many people may be confused; did I really post FrUk then UsUk? Yep, I ship both, hard to believe I know. I had a lot of fun writing this, UsUk is really easy to write personally.**

 **Anyway, just a reminder that I do take requests. Cool, bye.**

* * *

 **Morning Ballads**

Arthur Kirkland was being tested from above. He didn't ask to be but he was.

After waking up to the sound of loud, blearing pop music blasted into his barely awake eardrums he briefly considered strangling Alfred F. Jones. But now awake and itching for a cup of tea, he was left staring at the scene in the kitchen with complete and utter confusion.

He braced himself on the doorframe as he watched the American male.

Alfred had obviously been preparing some kind of 'breakfast' for them, but now he was dancing around the tiled room like a stripper whose rent was due. Hips thrusting to the beat, shirt off and hands suggestively stroking various parts to bring attention to them.

Arthur could only watch, dumb folded.

Alfred licked his lips and mouthed to the words of the provocative song, sliding across the room to pick up a wooden spoon to use as a microphone. Another hip thrust was made and Arthur wasn't sure how long he could hold himself before he jumped him.

Alfred was going all out, violent hand gestures were made as he mouthed the singer's long note, turning around only to stop at the sight of Arthur in the doorway. He blinked a few times, hand mid-air.

Alfred then smirked and resumed his show, eyes on Arthur as he danced, glimmering with satisfaction at the redness in the Englishmen's face. By the time the song was finished, Alfred looked sweaty and slightly out of breath.

Arthur's excuse later would be that he had 'morning wood', his erection had nothing to do with Alfred's dance.

How much was he betting that Alfred didn't buy a word.


	5. AmeriPan- Pick Me Up

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **Another update for today, felt like writing these two again, just gotta love their relationship! Just another reminder that I do take requests.**

* * *

 **Pick me up**

Alfred F. Jones always considered himself a rather charming dude. He also liked to think that he had a way with words. As you can imagine things didn't go according to plan.

They were about to have a break because everyone was getting quite worn out by todays issues. Alfred was pretty sure some people were already asleep, including Greece of course. France was staring off into space and Italy was practically bouncing in his seat, needing to go to the bathroom.

Alfred was tapping his pen into the table at an out of sync pace, willing time to go faster. He was absolutely dying to use a new pick up line on Kiku. He personally thought that it was great and couldn't wait to see his reaction.

When Germany finally said that they could go have a break, Alfred jumped up faster than Italy, making a beeline for the startled looking Japan.

"Oh, Hello America-san, d-do want something?" Kiku asked uncertainly, weary of the glimmering American. Alfred puffed out his chest, preparing himself before he asked Kiku.

"Hey, are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only 10 I see."

Alfred's self-satisfied smile was bright, he held his head up high and seemed very proud of himself. Kiku however was confused and kind of werided out.

"But America-san, I am from japan."

America the Brave, shot down.


	6. DenNor- Stress Relief

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **This was requested by autumnkitten25, not only with a pairing but a prompt! Thank you so much. This kinda follows the prompt?**

 **This is my first time writing anything DenNor so please let me know what you thought because I don't really know the characters very well and was nervous about writing about a pairing I didn't know much about.**

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

Denmark was tired, no not just tired he was stressed too. Work had been tough today and the incredibly large pile of paperwork he had neglected for a while finally caught up with him. His bones ached from the stiffness of his chair and all he wanted to do was go relax by the fire.

When he got home, he was blissfully happy to see that almost everyone else was already in bed.

Almost everyone.

Normally Denmark would've been happy to see Norway, by now he would've already be teasing him but not today. Today he just wanted to relax and get some rest.

He trudged by Norway without a word, sitting himself down on the chair nearest to the fire. He savoured the heat from the flames and the comfort that the padding on the chair brought him. He really did need to replace his office chair.

He made a mental note to do it sometime tomorrow.

By now Norway had noticed the Dane's lack of sprit. He was reading a book when Denmark had came in and sat down without a word, the living room oddly silent.

And if he was being honest with himself, he was kind of pissed that Denmark hadn't even acknowledged him, not even a nod. When normally he wouldn't be able to get him away from him.

Norway silently watched the Dane for a moment before swallowing his pride. He put his book down and got up, heading for the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Again, without a word he walked over to the Dane and held it out to him, a faint blush in his cheeks as he avoided eye contact.

Denmark looked up at him, shocked that Norway would even lift a finger for him. But he quickly accepted the mug anyway, scared that Norway would laugh in his face and walk away with it.

He sipped silently while glancing up at Norway who still stood in front of him, watching for a few moments to make sure he was okay. Although he'd never admit it.

"Tough day at work?" Norway finally asked, breaking the silence. Denmark jumped at the sudden unexpected noise. The warm liquid spilling a little.

Norway scowled.

Denmark quickly set it down, trying to clean up the mess. Norway gripped his wrist, making him meet his eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Denmark asked, his default when embarrassed was going back to being cocky. Though there was an undertone of weariness that didn't escape both of them.

Norway smirked and leaned closer. His breath skimming across his face, lips wetted and eyes lidded. Once he was just a few centimetre's away from Denmark's lips, he flicked his tongue out quickly to catch his bottom lip before shooting up like a rocket and walking away. Leaving a shocked and blushing Denmark with the words:

"You Wish."


	7. RusAme- Told You So

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters involved. Thank you for reading, leave a review if you want.**

 **I've recently came to love the pair a lot, so I thought I'd try something out. Hope I got them right.**

* * *

 **Told you so**

It was probably the warmest day of the year, and as a result the Allies had decided to go to the beach.

Well, really only two of them.

China shot the idea down as soon as Alfred called him, saying no way in hell. England gave him an earful about waking him up and was busy with paperwork anyway. France just didn't pick up., though Alfred had a pretty good idea of what he was doing or more like who.

When he called Russia he honestly wasn't expecting much. He was surprised that Russia seemed happy to be invited, and even got more excited when he told him it was just them.

So there they sat, on a beach towel with the sun burning above them.

Russia wouldn't stop smiling and Alfred had just came back from playing in the water. Ivan had gotten them some ice cream and they were tucking in.

Ivan couldn't stop watching Alfred's mouth and tongue, the way he licked the treat was enticing. Russia had just sat back most of the day just watching the other man laugh and play in the waves. And appreciating the well-toned muscles too, but that was a secret.

Everything was going well until Ivan noticed that Alfred looked a bit red.

"Uh Amerika, you didn't listen to me when I told you to put on sunscreen did you?" He asked, looking a bit pissed.

"What? I don't need sunscreen, I'm- OW!" the American jumped and called out as Ivan poked his brunt back.

"Oh really?" Ivan asked, grin spreading onto his face. Alfred's eyes narrowed at the smug Russian.

"Don't you dare."

Ivan chuckled.

"Told you so."

"Damnit Ivan!"

Afterwards, Alfred sat sulking as Ivan happily spread and rubbed lotion on his back.


	8. AmeriPan- Trying Too Hard?

**This oneshot is based off of a post made by aph-texters on Tumblr, who you should check out. I would like to thank them for letting me use their post as inspiration!**

 **Again I am sorry for spamming you with AmeriPan but I love this pairing so much.**

* * *

 **Trying too hard?**

Alfred sat on his couch, lazing around in the late afternoon sunlight watching crappy reruns on Tv. His phone caught in his almost limp grasp.

But currently his mind was elsewhere. The American was anxiously awaiting the reply of his long time crush Kiku Honda. His eyes skimmed over the text once more.

' _Oh Kiku~'_

He was getting kinda impatient as he waited, his mind racing with millions of assumptions. Was Kiku taking a saucy picture? Or perhaps figuring out what to say? Was he embarrassed?

Alfred was startled by the ping of his phone, alerting him of a new message. He jumped to answer.

' _Yes, Alfred?'_

Warmth seeped into his chest at Kiku using his real name. He typed furiously.

' _Have you been to Florida? I've heard it's hot around this time~'_

He smiled at his clever wordplay, hoping Kiku got the hint. His reply was quick his time, Alfred seemed to have his attention.

' _No, but it sounds like a nice vacation spot. Maybe later in the year.'_

Alfred frowned.

Maybe he would have to try a different tactic because Kiku didn't seem to be catching on. He decided to be more obvious.

' _Oh. Well, maybe I could go see Mount Fuji, I've heard it's Enormous~!'_

He almost screamed when he got a reply.

' _Well of course. Why are you so interested in vacation all of a sudden, are you that bored?'_

Alfred pretty much gave up at this point, hoping Kiku would humor him.

' _I was trying to sext you…'_

' _What's a sext?'_

' _DAMNIT JAPAN'_

Alfred threw his phone at the wall.

Why was being smooth so difficult? France said this would work. Alfred would later on realise that he should never rely on France for anything in relation to romance.

Or was he simply trying too hard?


	9. BelgUkr- Just Girly Things

**This was requested by HiIt'sMeIThink, and I was kinda surprised because it had never heard of this pairing before but I done some research and I ship it hard now so expect another one shot for these girls sometime soon! I hope I got them down properly.**

* * *

 **Just Girly Things**

It was a small crush at first. A gentle fondness of her. A want for her company. A lingering touch when fixing her hair politely, like friends do.

It was the way she smiled or her caring nature. Her cute accent or the way her hair fell perfectly. It was the way her hand felt in hers. The way Belgium would feel when they talked.

About nothing, everything.

The way she held herself or the way she blinked.

Ukraine was making Belgium fall for her in a million different little ways without even knowing. It drove Belgium mad sometimes to know that she wasn't even aware of what she did to her. It was the way she talked about boys to her or the way she kept her distance.

Sometimes she even got angry at Ukraine, or more specifically the boys that looked at Ukraine. Or again more specifically looking at her boobs.

It was the tension she felt when she was putting makeup on her, and she spent too long making sure Ukraine's lips were _just_ right. The way she was sure that Ukraine's eyes were lingering on her lips with the same thoughts.

How when they laughed with each other she couldn't help but think of how it would feel to kiss her.

It was how Ukraine started saying strange things sometimes. Like weird compliments out of nowhere.

 _'_ _Your hair is nice today.'_

 _'_ _Your new lipstick is cute.'_

 _'_ _Where did you say you got that top from again?'_

It was how she was pulled aside at a party and Ukraine kissed her. It was how she confessed. It was how she felt so happy she could've died.

It was… just girly things.


	10. IggyPan- Lazy Afternoons

**This was requested by SleepyGhosty, and was a pairing I've heard of but didn't really concern myself with and now I ship it so T_T**

 **I'm picking up allot of new ships from you guys but that's okay because I'm multishipping trash**

* * *

 **Lazy Afternoons**

The vibrant colours of the Sakura Blossoms against the backdrop of a sunny sky was breath taking. A slight breeze blew stray pink petals in the room where the two men sat.

The screen door had been left open so that they could view the scene and they were sat at a low table. Sitting with their legs tucked under themselves as they were making idle chitchat.

'I agree with you Japan, It is rather beautiful. Thank you for inviting me.' Arthur said, eyes still on the scenery, Kiku gave a small smile.

'Thank you England-san. I thought it would be nice to have some tea and watch Spring finally come around.'

Kiku very carefully poured some tea for both of them, conscious of his actions as the Englishman watched intently. He set the cup in front of the other man while he picked up his own.

'Thank you so much Japan, I don't recall ever having your tea before so I'm looking forward to it.'

Arthur took a cautious sip and Kiku watched for his reaction intently. Arthur eyes widened, and Japan couldn't stop the filling sense of pride that washed over him.

'Bloody hell this is good!' Japan stifled a laugh. He watched in surprize as the Englishman downed the rest of his drink them held his cup out shyly.

'Um, can I have some more please?' A slight blush covering his cheeks. Japan nodded, not able to stop his smile.

He felt very comfortable with Arthur but he wasn't sure why. He had thought it was because of his respect for boundaries, or his manners. Whatever the reason, Kiku always felt a little adventurous around him. And right now he felt like teasing him.

'England-san, you look very cute with a blush.'

Japan could only smirk as England became even redder, shocked that Japan would even say such a thing.

Japans smirk was kind of… hot though. England cursed himself.

So much for a lazy afternoon.


	11. FrUk- Love and War

**AUTHORS NOTE AHEAD SORTA IMPORTANT**

 **So hey. First I wanna apologize to** **Daisy Cammell because I tried for a while to write you something I really did because you reviewed right when I sit down to write so I thought it was perfect but I cant seem to do that pairing. I researched DenCan and even scrolled through fanart but I cant even think of how they would react with each other. I am so sorry. I will try to write you something else if you would request it.**

 **This was requested by JustAGuest, i love me some FrUk so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Love and War**

They were fighting again.

Well not really fighting more like at war with each other. And they weren't physically fighting each other either. It was a different kind of war.

A kissing war.

It was Frances idea of course, such thoughts come easily to him. The goal was simple; steal as many surprise kisses as you can in one day. And even though the thought sounded embarrassing as all hell, Arthur didn't back down from a 'fight'.

He played to win.

Though Francis had a history of being the winner but that's a real fight for a different day.

Arthur would be on high alert most of the day. He'd be trying to do the dishes when all of a sudden Francis would turn him around and place his lips upon Arthurs. Before running for his life of course.

Francis would catch him reading and steal another or when Arthur was making a batch of tea and quickly swing him around. He was rather stealthy when he needed to be.

Arthur on the other hand was a bit less subtle.

He would race after Francis and tackle him to the ground before smashing his lips on his.

Slightly less graceful but effective.

France gained many bruises this way. Although Francis's bruises had there ups and downs too.

Arthur would kiss each one delicately afterwards apologizing and that showing of his more tender side always led to sex.

And make up sex was the _best._


	12. RusAme- Curiosity

**RusAme as requested by Guest11. Just gotta love this pairing.**

 **Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I just didn't have the time.**

 **Also, this is me staring to get out of the fluffy oneshots and into the more heated ones, and maybe M rated ones eventually. Bear in mind that these** _ **will**_ **take** **longer!**

* * *

 **Curiosity**

He couldn't stop thinking about it once the topic had been brought up.

The countries had been kind of tipsy and were talking about how they had never seen Ivan with anyone. Alfred wasn't even sure how that had came up, but it got him thinking about other things.

Had Ivan ever been with anyone? Kissed anyone?

The thought made him both excited and uneasy. And well Alfred being Alfred, he wanted to find out. So he made a plan to corner the Russian after the next meeting to find out the truth.

He couldn't help but feel like he was a bit too interested in this. But he was determined now and had his mind set so there was no going back.

He was fidgety the whole meeting, tapping his pen on the wood and jumping a little. Germany must have thought he needed the bathroom because he got an extra break.

He was so full of curiosity and excitement during the meeting but when it finally came to an end he was sort of nervous.

He rushed to the oblivious Russians side, looking up to make eye contact. Ivan stared back at him, he was both confused and interested.

Alfred waited until everyone had vacated the room before speaking. Nerves getting the better of him as he had a shaky tone.

'So, uh… Russia?'

'Da comrade?' He answered, smiling.

'Uh well.. have you… umm. H-have you…' he trailed off, looking at his feet.

Russia was still staring at him expectantly, but had sat back down. Alfred pulled up all his courage and decided he was never going to get it out subtly.

'HAVE YOU EVER BEEN KISSED BEFORE?'

 _Well… that was something_ , he thought.

Russia was only phased for a moment before answering, still smiling.

'No, not romantically. My sisters kiss my cheeks all the time though. Why are you asking weird questions comrade?'

Alfred was kinda shocked.

Russia had never kissed anyone?

The information was being processed slowly. But when it finally sunk in, he had a strange want to show Russia what he was missing.

Completely disregarding the question he had just been asked he said;

'Aren't you curious?'

Unaware that he was leaning in just a little, Russia being sat down made it easier to angle his head. He didn't get a reply, but he did hear the other man gulp and his breathing speed up. Alfred's arms encased Russia by holding onto either side of the chair, nails digging in to the fabric for support.

His face so close to the others, gaze intent on his lips. Russia had closed his eyes a while ago, bracing himself for the feeling of lips on his.

Alfred gently and slowly placed his lips on Ivan's.

Both were not ready for the sparks that followed or the way both were gasping into each other's mouths. Ivan gripped America's shoulders, keening into the kiss with a gasp. Alfred's lips worked against his, pulling at him and kissing him with such need. His head spun and he tried to recuperate, unleashing the desire in the kiss. Both grasping at one another. It was like they would never be sated. Ivan moaned when Alfred nipped at his lip, biting back. Both groaning.

They both had no idea how long they kissed for, only that curiosity doesn't kill that cat.


	13. Turkraine- Precious

**Here you go Ghostbusterfan24, as requested. I had never heard of this couple before. But god they are cute. I hope I got them right.**

 **I wasn't sure if you were looking for something M rated or not since you didn't specify so I did fluff.**

 **Keep in mind guys that if you don't tell me what you want I can't give it to you. So please tell me if you want fluff, teen rated or M rated stuff. Also prompts are welcome and would help.**

* * *

 **Precious**

Turkey was enamoured.

He had considered himself to be confidence personified. Charismatic and flirtatious. Daring and bold.

He apparently thought wrong.

The high chirp of her greeting almost brought him to his knees.

'Hello Mr Turkey, How are you today?'

Ukraine had asked him about maybe two minutes ago and he still hadn't replied yet. Her smile caught him dumb folded. Her eyes sparkled and held something he couldn't decipher.

He barely managed to choke out a syllable.

'Fine, thanks.'

He cringed at how forced it sounded. He wanted to be suave and give her compliments. Kiss her hand and tell her she was beautiful. But all he did was stare.

Nerves were not something he was especially accustomed to when it came to flirting. Be it with men or women. He always, _always_ had something to say. Some line to say. But with her-nothing.

She smiled again at him, trying to bring up a topic for discussion. He could barely keep up. Eventually, she made an excuse and left. Gifting him one last smile.

God, she was precious.


	14. PruHun- Tough Guy

**PruHun as requested by orchadeia. I love this pair but I actually find them quite hard to write, I don't know why.**

 **I will be posting a SpaMano oneshot later on too, even though I planned to do one before you asked for one. So in a way I'm giving you two pairings? Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tough guy**

Prussia stared at her from across the room.

Hungary was daydreaming, hand supporting her head as she looked out the window. The afternoon sunlight was reaching in, covering the sitting room in a warm glow. He could see dust motes in a stream of light near the vacant piano in the corner. A vase of fresh flowers on top.

Austria wasn't here, he was meeting the Switzerland. They were alone.

Prussia was watching boring day time television, relaxing after being pulled from bed by Elizabeta earlier. She went into town to get some things, the flowers included, and had dragged him up to go with her. He didn't ask why, she looked way too determined to answer anyway.

Nothing would sway her so he grumbled but went along with it. He just couldn't say no to her.

Anything was going fine, great even, before they had passed by a gaggle of women. Giggling and speaking loudly, going on about something to do with hairstyles.

Hungary had tensed when one of them had pointed her out and the group had said her hair was "all wrong- she needs to do something about it. Her dress is old fashioned too"

She had been silent after that. Feelings probably hurt, Prussia had tried to talk to her but she had ignored him. Their trip cut short.

So here he was staring at her staring out of window.

Thrilling.

He got up, moving towards her and set himself down behind her. She didn't seem to notice.

He reached silently for her hair, combing his hands through it.

She flinched but didn't speak.

Once he was content that there were no tugs left, he separated it into three. Braiding it quietly, once finished he looked for something to tie it with. Seeming like nothing was around, he held the braid with one hand while he ripped a strip off his shirt off to use. Tying it around the end nicely.

He took a minute to admire his work.

Elziabeta finally moved, reaching a hand back to feel the braid. She turned to look at him with wide eyes.

'Why did you….?'

He offered a bright and cheery smile to her.

'You don't need to listen to those stupid girls, your hair is pretty and I like your dress. But a change is nice too. Plus your hair looks nice like that. Awesome maybe. But not as awesome as me though. '

He spoke softly, mindful of her feelings. He was trying to be quiet and not make her mad.

She stared for a minute processing what he just said before smiling up at him.

'Thank you Gil… but how did you learn to braid hair?'

He went red really quickly. He was stuttering, trying to find an excuse.

She giggled again.

'Not such a tough guy now, huh?'


	15. Spamano- Thunder Cuddles

**Spamano! This is short and sweet, but I liked writing it because I really like their relationship. The title isn't so good on this one but I really didn't know what to call it.**

 **Also, I have been persuaded to try again for the DenCan fluffy oneshot. So expect that soon. I might need a little longer with this one though, as I won't post anything unless I'm happy with it. Expect it, but It may be a while.**

 **I'd also like to note that if you request a pairing but not a rating- I will almost always do fluff, so just keep that in mind.**

* * *

 **Thunder Cuddles**

The loud boom of sound shook the sky leading to a flash of light.

A figure huddled underneath a blanket, frightened and shaking. With every sound that came from the turbulent sky the figure jolted and whimpered. Teeth clacking together as he tried to hide from the violent storm outside.

The notion of sleep seemly long gone, Romano prayed with every ounce of his will that the storm would end soon.

His eyes clamped shut, a warm hand laid itself on his back. He jumped up to catch the eyes of Spain. Worry etched into his brow and concern in his eyes.

He would've said something- anything – if another boom from the sky hadn't caused him to coil up again, frightened.

Spain hushed his cries, rubbing his back soothingly. Cuddling up next to Spain, he allows himself this moment of weakness. Spain seems to have a silent understanding of what Romano needs of him right now. Spain doesn't say anything, doesn't offer any words. Just holds him.

And… its nice.

He's warm, the Italian notices. The heat radiates through him, thawing his cold flesh. His body heat doing miles better than Romano's blanket ever could. He tries to focus on something else besides the clash of the sky overhead. So he concentrates on the Spaniard's heartbeat, letting it keep the time for him. He even tries to match the pace of his breathing, and when they finally are in sync he listens to the sky.

They both don't sleep that night. But both are happy to have the others company, which is a nice change.


	16. UsUk- Boredom

**It occurred to me that 1) I haven't really posted much UsUk and 2) it's the 4th of July so why not?**

 **Anyway here you go.**

* * *

 **Boredom**

They had been in the library for a about an hour, maybe two, when Alfred starts fidgeting.

His comic no longer interesting, he looks up to watch Arthur still avidly reading his own book. Eyes following the words quickly, brow furrowing every once in a while and occasionally biting his lip. The Englishman seemly content.

Alfred, however, was not.

He had finished his stack of comics he brought with him and was now bored. Bored enough to get up and walk around the library before coming back to their table with nothing. Bored enough to make faces in the bathroom mirror for five whole minutes. Bored enough to disrupt Arthur.

'So whatcha got there?'

Arthur looked up at him abruptly, obviously surprised by the sudden sound. He blinked a few times before answering. His brow again furrowed in annoyance.

'Why are you asking now? You could have asked as soon as I picked it up and sat down with did but you didn't, so why now all of a sudden? And why do you care?'

'I'm bored, so sue me if I just wanna know what you're up to.'

Arthur sighed, setting the book down on the table.

'Already bored? We haven't even been here that long.'

'Hey I'm easily distracted.' Alfred shrugged.

'You said it not me.'

Arthur studied him for a minute before sighed a second time.

'It's called The Beasts Tale, it's a fantasy novel about a beast hunter and his friends tracking down the monster that killed his parents. He learns various spells and the like along the way. He even falls for an Elf princess and I think they get married. But right now she's been captured by that same monster. Quite a good story if you ask me.'

Alfred felt intrigued. It did sound rather decent and he wanted to know what happened next.

'Read it to me!'

'No you git.'

'Please? Please please pleaseplease plesase….' The pleases seemingly unending. Arthur felt his breaking point and was about to shout once he realised that he was in a library. He sighed again.

'I hate you.'

Clearing his throat he started from the beginning, and even went as far as to give the characters voices. Alfred as enslaved, leaning in across the table listening to every word. Arthur found he gave the best reactions to the twists in the story. And these reactions sparred him onwards, almost anxious to see how he would react to a certain scene.

They had to stop a while later once Arthur complained his throat hurt. Alfred jumped up and told him he'd be back in five minutes with water from the vending machine.

Arthur smiled at the idiot as Alfred rushed to the other side of the library. Trying to calm his erratic heart, he sighed again.

What a git.


	17. DenCan- Thanks For Noticing

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END**

 **So this is sorta DenCan. I know I said that I really couldn't work out this pairings chemistry but after I got another request from AphHetaliaLover, and several PM's that told me about the pairing chemistry I decided to try again. And I ended up with this. Definitely not my best. But I did what I could so..?**

 **This is both requested by AphHetaliaLover and Daisy Cammell, and is dedicated to both of them. Needless to say you shippers of DenCan do not give in easily.**

* * *

 **Thanks for noticing**

Matthew wasn't one to gawk or be rude- it just wasn't how he was raised. Arthur was the epitome of manners, that politeness that he passed on to him was a given. Francis did have manners as well and taught him to always be chivalrous. Especially in front of women.

But his mouth did drop a little when the charming loudmouthed Dane sat on him then stood up and apologized. Actually noticed him and was avidly apologizing.

To him.

 _Him._

He was going on and on with too many 'I'm sorry's' to count. Once Matthew got over his initial shock he found himself apologizing too. He didn't really know why, it was the Canadian way he supposed.

'I'm sorry I didn't notice you sitting there!'

'No really it's okay; I'm just used to it. I'm sorry too.'

This went back and forth for a while. Norway looked on was increasing annoyance. His brow twitching.

'Look, let me make it up to you.' Denmark insisted. He surveyed Matthew for a second before giving him the biggest firecracker smile.

'You're cute, aren't you? How come I've never noticed you around? Whatcha say we go for coffee over the weekend? I'll meet you at the Starbucks on 4th, at 10. See ya later cutie!'

His eyes sparkling, smiling he whipped around for a quick exit. Jacket bellowing in the slight breeze from the open window. A dramatic exit intended, after all this _was_ Denmark.

And with that he was gone, Norway following behind him. But not before turning around and telling him with a straight face, eyes still emotionless.

'Sorry he's an idiot. If you don't like him I'm up for coffee anytime.'

Then he turned around and was gone too. Less dramatic but still as effective. Leaving behind a blushing Canadian dumb folded.

 _What just happened?_

* * *

 **As for Lizzie Girl's request for IcelandxLiechtenstein (IceLiech) or PrussiaxIceland (PruIce), I have never heard of either pairing and am quite curious as to how they came about. But I think this is another that I do not think I could do. The DenCan was a special case, I am sorry.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: If I say I cannot do a pairing, It doesn't mean I do not ship it or hate it. I say that because I cannot and will not post something that I am personally not happy with and the characters are OOC. I can't post something like that. So please be respectful when I say I can't do a pairing it's because I do not want to post a crappy chapter. Please and thank you.**


	18. Poll on smutty oneshot part 1

**POLL ON SMUTTY ONESHOT**

 **Authors Note**

I will not be here to update for the next week. But as an added bonus for waiting, when I get back I will pick the pairing most requested by you guys to write a M rated one shot on. So go vote on the poll on my account and tell me what you want and I'll do smutty one shot for it!

If you don't like the pairs I've put down click other and then review with your pairing. Please clearly state that the request is for the smutty one shot poll or I'll just assume its a regular request!

Sorry I can't update but I thought this would be a good way to compensate you guys.

Love you guys lots,

-DragonBlade


	19. Poll on smutty oneshot part 2

**POLL ON SMUTTY ONESHOT 2**

 **Authors Note**

Hey, so I'm back. I just wanted to clear something up for someone who reviewed. The poll can be found by going onto my profile and it will be right at the top. But bear in mind that you cannot vote if you are not signed in or are a guest. Keeping that in mind I will accept reviews as votes as long as they state that's its for the poll. I'm just clearing things up because some people seemed unsure.

Anyways, AmeriPan seems to be winning right now. The poll will close tomorrow night so get voting!

I will be updating a one shot or two today I think. The smutty one shot will be up in a few days after the poll so look forward to that!

(NOTE: **The rating of this fic will change to M.** That does not mean I will only post that sort of thing. Everything will run as normal with the requester deciding the rating or leaving it up to me. I will mark chapters will sexual content in them so viewers **will** know what they are getting into. You will be warned- **do not** **blame me**.)


	20. AmeBel-Coffee Cups

**This was requested by LovleyMe. The AmeBel pairing is one I wasn't sure on but I think it turned out okay.**

 **The poll closes tomorrow night and so far RusAme and AmeriPan are tying. So if they stay tied I will have to pick one…**

* * *

 **Coffee Cups**

The chime of the doorbell rang out happily.

Filling the almost empty café with a merry sound. Natalia gazed around quietly at the kinda charming place, if a little snug.

The walls were adorned with various pictures and ornaments. All of which had no apparent connection to each other, seemingly random. There were a few table and chairs squished into the space as well.

The counter lay on the back wall, this places specialty seeming like coffee.

 _Discount Starbucks,_ she thought disinterestedly.

Once she got to counter, she barely had any time to look at the overhead menu before a man came out the back.

Dressed casually with an apron on, she guessed he worked here. Bright blonde hair, even brighter blue eyes and a slightly charming/cocky smile to boot. Real cute looking, but probably an ass.

His name tag read Alfred.

'Hey, what can I get you?'

'Coffee, black, three sugars.'

'Name?'

'…Natalia.'

He set about making her coffee, smiling at her. She looked away, cheeks dusted pink.

Damn him. Charming asshole.

She got out her phone to distract her, fiddling with various apps.

'Here you go.'

She payed him but just as he was about to hand over the coffee he pulled back. She looked up at him quizzically.

'Natalia…That's a pretty name…Do you have a number to go with it?'

'I don't own a phone.' she stared blankly, defences up in a second. He stared at her for a minute.

'But right there you-'

'Can I have my coffee please?'

He handed it over silently. But just before she turned to go he spoke out again.

'Look sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I really am. I can make it up to you if you'd like? Have coffee with me?'

She almost laughed. It was sweet that he apologised though…

She nodded slowly and he beamed at her. Grabbing her cup again, he wrote his number and name.

Damn he's good.


	21. HunBel- Clumsy Cooking

**HunBel? I think that's the ship name anyway. This was requested by** **I'mDivergent13, and I kinda like this pairing so I was happy to comply.**

 **A reminder that the poll ends tonight. And I'll have the oneshot up in a few days. Thank you for everyone that has voted so far.**

* * *

 **Clumsy Cooking**

Belgium's hands were shaking, the strain of trying to get the icing just right was making her hands jump. As a professional cook and even better pastry chef, she found this unbelievably embarrassing.

Especially since her crush Hungary was watching her actions diligently, trying to learn the correct way to ice a bun.

She sighed when she finally got it right, smiling she looked up to catch Elizabeta's eyes. They burst into giggles.

'That was kinda difficult for some reason. I don't like people watch me bake.' Belgium admitted sheepishly. Avoiding eye contact, she focused on Hungary's attempt and almost had a heart attack.

The bun was smothered in icing so much so that it dropped of the sides. She was surprised that she could actually see the bun to begin with.

She looked up to meet Hungary's awaiting eyes with a terribly forced smile.

'You did… well, Lizzy.'

'Really? Thanks, Roderick is always telling me I should stay away from the kitchen and Gilbert once told me to stop trying to poison him… so it's nice to hear that I don't really suck all that much.' Hungary had a huge smile on her face and seemed to be radiating sparkles.

Belgium, now feeling guilty, again avoided eye contact. She could picture what happened when both of the men gave the Hungarian _'advice'_. After all Hungary was good with a frying pan.

She had an idea.

'Why don't we make pancakes? We can add strawberries and vanilla, too! Come on help me with the batter.'

A few minutes later and Hungary was adding ingredients to the mixing bowl while Belgium was mixing furiously. Hungary got a little over both of them but they just laughed it off. Smiling, she picked some and threw it at the Belgian.

And that was how they ended up laughing on the floor of the kitchen with flour, eggs and fruit all over each other.

The laughing had subsided to giggling, before they met eyes again and it started back up.

Hungary stopped laughing suddenly, then leaned over and run her finger over Belgium's lips. Stopping her laughter, Belgium blushed brightly.

Hungary rubbed a bit of flour off of her lips, an unreadable look in her green eyes. Mirroring her actions, Belgium rubbed some egg off of Hungary's cheek tentatively. Trying not to giggle to relieve the tension, Belgium met her eyes. Both were keeping secured eye contact now.

Before Hungary leaned over to clean her lips again. With her own lips.

And that's how the Netherlands found them a while later, making out on the floor covered in food.

Normal Sunday to be honest.


	22. PruCan- Bittersweet

**Prucan onesided? Requested by Errui. I've never written angst before so this was interesting. I hope you got what you wanted. Thank you for the prompt, I love when I get given a direction because it's easier to start writing.**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted on the poll. AmeriPan was the winner and the smutty one-shot should be finished and up in a few days! I have also been requested an AmeCan M smutty oneshot with the theme of jealousy so that will probably be up the by next week at some point.**

 **Requests are back to normal, but I may do another poll like this in the future. Again, thank you guys.**

 **WARNING CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

 **Bittersweet**

They were both invisible

In different ways sure, but still blocked out by the rest of the world. Matthew would never be noticed by anyone, and when they did the either mistook him for America or didn't know who he was. The worst part was the loneliness that ate away at him. He had lost his will to fight it a long time ago.

This lead to the tired nights. Laying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to escape his bitter and lonely thoughts. Crying didn't help, he'd learned the hard way. Too many tears wasted on people who were oblivious to his suffering.

There had been a light in his world. But that too had been snuffed out.

The world was a cruel place and it dragged you down until you drowned in your problems.

They were both the same in that way too.

Only difference was Matthew was alive and Gilbert was dead.

He still sat in their spot under their tree in the local park. Still talked out loud like he hadn't left. Still rambled on about his day.

Still made an extra cup of coffee in the morning that lay there all day. Still made two plates of every meal. Still washed all of his clothes.

Still burst out into tears if he let himself go for even a second. Still blamed himself. Still missed the feeling of his lips. Still remembered the feeling of holding him as they tumbled around in the sheets. Could still see him everywhere he shouldn't have been.

He'd turn a corner and for a second still see him sat down with his book in the living room. Still see him making breakfast. Or watching TV on the couch. He could still see him dancing around the apartment to crappy pop music and dragging him up to join in.

He could still hear the gunshot that took away his world. He could still see the look in his eyes as he held him. Could still see the blood.

And it didn't matter how many times he forced himself to relive that day, he still couldn't save him.

After all this time, he was alone again.

And no amount of magic or miracles could bring back him back.

He cried again that night and wondered. How bittersweet life is to give him what he always wanted, to let him get used to that happiness, and to rip it away from him so violently.


	23. Fem SpUk- Princess

**Fem SpUk. Requested by Rin** **Kagamine. I have heard of this ship but I personally ship it with male Spain and fem!England, but fem pairs are very cute too.**

 **I think turned out alright but I don't know so.**

* * *

 **Princess**

It was the first time Spain had ever laid eyes on her before. Hair in two blonde pigtails, swishing around her delicate form. The long flared out skirt of her pale blue dress making her seem like a princess. Glasses perched on a small nose, encasing two deep green eyes. The small smile she give her as she walked past with a nod.

She could barely recuperate.

The beautiful princess was over in the corner now, getting a drink.

Spain gulped down her nerves and made her way over. Once she was standing in front of the princess all coherent thought went out the window. Were her eyes really that deep a shade?

She said the only thing that came to mind.

'I like your dress. It's pretty.' She almost face planted right there out of embarrassment.

'Oh, thank you. I like yours too, red really suits you.' The princess answered back with a smile. Spain was sure she was blushing crimson by this point.

'Thanks.'

'Sorry I didn't catch your name?' the princess asked, that same beautiful smile in place.

'Oh.. uh it's Isabella. W-what's yours?' She just had to know this princesses name, if she at least knew that much then she could leave feeling a little less of a failure.

'It's Alice.'

'That's a pretty name.' Spain replied dumbly.

Oh god take me now.

The sudden start of a catchy pop song rung out of the speakers near her. The party seeming to be in full swing. Almost everybody she knew was here. There was an open bar in the corner where lots of cheering could be heard from. The dance floor seemed to be reasonably packed. It seemed like a good atmosphere. And here she was trying to have a semi normal conversation with a beautiful girl who couldn't be any less interested.

'Do you want something to drink?' Alice asked her.

'Oh um sure.'

Alice smiled at her again, and she smiled back. They somehow got into a long conversation, seeming to talk for most of the party. The conversation coming easily from both parties. They had a good many drinks as they were by the refreshments table. But not enough to be drunk but enough to be reasonabley tipsy. They were giggling manically about something, Spain couldn't remember what, when Alice leaned over and whispered into her ear.

'You are so cute. I'm going to kiss you.'

She didn't get a word in after that. Not that she minded.


	24. PruCan- Too Cute

**Fluffy PruCan requested by a Guest. I guess you guys need some fluff after the angst so here. Kinda fluffy?**

* * *

 **Too Cute**

Sometime during the night a snowstorm had hit, much to Matthews's pleasure.

He had bundled up as much as he could, several sweaters and coats, even three pairs of socks. His garden had been covered in the soft white substance. It lay over the grass, balanced on his fence and piled around his driveway. A particularly large pile catching his eye.

He slowly made his way over to it, stumbling on the cold, snow covered ground. The bitter air bit at his cheeks, pulling a red hue onto his exposed skin. The unforgiving cold slowly dug into his muscles, impairing his movement.

It took longer than expected to reach the pile, the cold seeming to affect him strongly.

He looked left, then right. Making sure that no one was watching his garden. But it was the early hours of the morning. The sun had nearly risen, the red glow casting shadows over the world.

He tried to hide his childish grin, stifling a giggle he dove head first in the snowy pile. His laugh sounding in the quiet morning. He savoured the refreshing cold fluffy feeling. His cheeks red, laughing at the sky and enjoying the best of this morning. He felt like a child again.

Matthew didn't notice his next door neighbour, Gilbert, watching him with a large blush. The only thing the Prussian could think was _'Fuck hes cute'._

 _He is too fucking cute._


	25. Authors Note: I have terrible luck

**ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE. I HAVE TERRIBLE LUCK.**

 **Hey. I know a lot of you are wondering where the smutty one shot is. I was working on it and my computer shut down suddenly but I didn't save my work so far and it was gone. All of it. Gone.**

 **Yeah I'm pissed. But I will start to rewrite and have it up soon. Sorry guys, I'm just as angry as you are trust me.**

 **On another note. I have a request for Ukraine x Romania, which may be posted by tomorrow. But I refuse to write anything regarding eating disorders. I am sorry but not only may it trigger some people but I myself am uncomfortable writing about that subject. I personally do not know how it would effect someone or the thoughts and feelings of anyone with an eating disorder. I would not want to write about something that I have no knowledge in, because I may offend people by saying that I know what its like when I don't. I hope the requester can understand.**

 **But I can point you in the direction of a fan fiction with those themes. Copy and paste this link: s/11349633/2/Savior-of-the-Broken**

 **Again, sorry.**

 **-DragonBlade**

* * *

 **Update: REQUESTS CURRENTLY CLOSED, AUTHOR IS BUSY BUT WILL UPDATE SOON. SORRY FOR INCONVENIENCE. LIFE'S A BITCH.**


	26. AmeriPan lime- Hot Water (!)

**AmeriPan M-rated oneshot**

 **So... this is awkward.**

 **Yo, I'm back kinda. I was digging up some old files and came across this and after revamping some of it I decided to finally fulfil my promise all the way from last summer and post it. Um, I really don't have any excuses. I'm real sorry guys. Anyways, here's what you've probably given up waiting for.**

 **Warning: This contains mature content of the sexual variety, mainly male on male sexual interaction. If you underage or uncomftable or at all put off by that please do not read any further. You have been warned and I will not take responsibility if you choose to read on.**

* * *

 **Hot Water**

If Alfred had thought of one thing that Kiku would never do, taking a bath with him would be it.

But here they were, at a hot spring or onsen. Which wasn't unusual to him as he knew of them but what he didn't know was that they bathed naked. The strict and structured Japanese nation found this a normal practice. And was even okay with going with him.

When Alfred had heard about it on his trips over to Japan, he just had to ask to go. Kiku had been a little surprised at first but accepted his request. Saying he was happy Alfred was taking an interest in his culture. He had arranged everything for them, which Alfred was grateful for. He'd honestly have no idea how to go about it.

And that was how they found themselves standing in the doorway of their shared room, Kiku was thanking their hostess profusely while Alfred took a look around. He knew he was being kind of rude not thanking the stubby women but she was far too overbearing and nosy for her own good. Since arriving she had hounded them with questions and made assumptions. She had only gotten worse when she started showing them to their room.

The only reason they were sharing a room was because they had no other rooms left. And to be honest they didn't mind, they were good friends. But her nosy chit-chat was getting on his nerves.

She had a scrunched up face, but a nice set of brown eyes. Her stout body was stuffed into a floral print yukata, the colours vibrant pinks and golds. Alfred almost felt sorry for the fabric.

In the room the futons were already placed on the floor and waiting. One with a floral pattern, the other with stripes.

The walls were traditional wooden screens, hard wood floor too. The whole room had a heavy musk which was overpowering. The room overall was simple, only with the bare necessities. The bathroom was small but packed several bottles of free toiletries. No shower or bath but Alfred supposed it defeated the purpose of coming if you could just bathe in your room.

'Do you want to go straight to the hot spring or get some sleep Alfred-san?' Kiku's voice rung out in the rather empty room. Almost making the American jump.

'Oh uh yea lets go to the hot spring.'

They made their way down, clad only in towels. No one else was there, the water looked steamy and inviting. Rocks surrounded the pool and some bottles and sponges had been left out at the side. But only one thought was present in Alfred whirring mind.

They were utterly alone.

'We arrived quite late so most people must be off to bed. We have the spring to ourselves.' Japan said. Looking up at the nervous American.

Kiku walked over calmly and took of his towel before setting himself into the water near the edge. Letting a sigh escape him, as the soothing water eased his sore muscles. He looked up at the sound of splashing.

Alfred was making him was over to him, wading through the water. He sat himself down next to him, squirming a bit.

'This must seem strange to an American.'

'No no no. I mean… well yea. You are so comfortable doing this, it's weird. You're usually so… reserved.'

Japan chuckled. He busied himself with getting clean, no use drawing the experience out if Alfred was uncomfortable. And the heat was seemingly getting to the American, his cheeks were flushed already. Kiku picked some fruit scented shampoo and started lathering his hair. He peeked at Alfred who was staring at him intently before looking away. He too grabbed some shampoo and started washing his hair. Avoiding eye contact.

America blushed at being caught. He had been admiring Japan's form, watching the muscles in his arms and back contract and work. He caught onto the dip of his waist, the tiny trail of hair that lead to…

He couldn't deny the rising warmth in his stomach, he could feel himself get semi hard. He inwardly cursed. He gulped and tried focusing on washing his hair.

Just as he was finishing rinsing his hair, Kiku was already washing his body with soap. Back turned to him.

Alfred watched hungrily. He took in the water droplets that ran down Kiku's skin. The studs that eluded the better pieces of flesh, how they slipped off his skin tantalisingly slowly. The soft sighs as Kiku's muscles relaxed. The dip of his delicate neck. The arch of his back. How the liquid washed down it. Showing Kiku's subtle behind, the roundness of his calves.

Alfred's mouth was dry, but somehow he was able to force words out.

'Do you want help with your back?'

Kiku looked back at him and nodded.

'Yes please, thank you America-san. It is seen as a sign of friendship in my country.'

'Well, we are friends. Happy to help.' He squeezed out.

Kiku had started talking again, something about how the tradition came about. But Alfred was hardly listening to Kiku, he already had his hands lathered in soap and was rubbing his back soothingly. Slowly feeling the skin, the softness of the flesh. America almost moaned. He was knelt in the water behind Japan, who was also kneeling. Japan hummed a thank you to him and leaned back just a little.

Alfred was now fully hard and was having an extremely difficult time not rutting against the others ass.

The sweet tang of the shampoo Kiku had used danced in the air, stuck into his skin and incited Alfred. He wanted nothing else but to feel Kiku's skin with his mouth, to let his tongue explore the softness.

Head dizzy with scandalous imaginings, day dreams of flushed flesh and wistful wicked moans Alfred hardly noticed his wandering hands. He allowed himself to tease and discover the skin below the territory of safe friendship, the curve of skin above Kiku's ass. Kiku tensed, breathing hastening. He had questions, but his mind was wandering too much to ask for answers. Alfred… in that way….with him?

America was kneading his flesh, the soap long since gone, the skin drying without moisture. He slowly let his hands roam over Kiku's sides, up and down. Following his natural outline, applying a little pressure when he thought of what lay in front of him, almost within reach. Kiku was blushing, trying to stay quiet but wanting Alfred to continue. His hands were all over him, daring him to give into him, to yield to that almost heart-breaking feeling of pleasure. He could feel the curiosity in the way his fingers probed and kneaded his flesh. Could feel his excitement against his back and hear is erratic breathing. Japan ached to reach around and see his need on his face. Kiss his lips, claim and revenge the sensitive flesh of his throat. He longed to be thrown into the abyss of gratification and carnality. To sink into indulgence.

Instead he kept quiet still, allowing Alfred to take his time, to set pace.

Sweet torture.

He shuddered when Alfred let his hand run around to caress his chest, ghosting over his nipples.

Kiku's reaction was instantaneous.

Breath catching in his mouth, lips parted as he let a low moan go. Muscles going taut, body ready to give into the others. Eyes glazed over and mind in delicious delirium. Thoughts were disconnected as his mind gave into his body's cravings, its _needs_. Blood was rushing to an organ as it swelled to show his physical incarnation of his desires.

'A-alfr-red- s-san…' he manged in broken syllables before Alfred ran his hands against his nipples again.

Alfred was in an almost trance-like state of mind. Everything that had been-that mattered-was Kiku. He was caught up in his skin, his voice, the arch of his back, the dip of his hips, the sensation of his breathing, the long line of his neck, his already marked lips.

Caught up Kiku's everything.

As he palmed and caressed his chest, tweaking the nipples briefly, he shifted. The water rippled with the movement, sloshing against their flushed, impassioned bodies. The sounds of water broke the album of moans playing on repeat. Alfred reached for Kiku's chin, turning his face to his own.

Kiku's mouth was red, parted to give way to quaking breaths. His skin red from his actions, eyes clouded but reflective. They held the lust and need that Alfred felt in his bones. The aching desire that seeped into him like smooth honey, filling him with the need for another's skin. Implanting him an unsuitable itch, an animalistic need.

Kiku couldn't look away, he knew that he should want to push Alfred away from him. To run. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. The sight in front of him too lewd, too beautiful to miss. Alfred was flushed, his eyes shimmering and burning with a fierce lust. His glasses were askew but that only added to the sense that he had lost control. Lips bitten and red, face holding his need. It was equally captivating and lecherous.

The now impatient Americans eyes searched Kiku's, before ducking down to connect their mouths.

Alfred kissed him with an urgency, rough and needy. He pulled and pushed at his lips, tugging at his bottom lip lightly before biting it, extracting Kiku's gasp. Kiku was breathing too fast, gasping and loving every touch, kiss, bite or lick he got. The water and cool night air suddenly too hot. He moaned into Alfred's mouth when he bit down a little harder than expected, feeling him smirk against his lips.

They parted for a brief, stuck moment to catch their ragged breaths. Alfred rested his forehead against Kiku's, slowly cracking his eyes open to stare down at him not unlike a predator. The look was heavy with questions, lust and sex. And something in Kiku wanted to reach out and explore all of it, the delicious thoughts that look brought to him were both embarrassing and enticing.

* * *

 **psst...**

 **Requests are open again...**

 **(Also I know this isn't an accurate portrayal of a Japanese hot spring but I bent the rules for smutty reasons)**


	27. AmeriPan-Couches, Am I Right? (!)

**So here's another little oneshot to apologise for the absence. Also the story will now be rated M for the mature content in some chapter's. However as this has no overarching plot, you are free to skip any and all chapters with any sexual content in them, as they will here on be marked with a (!).**

 **Couches. Am I right?**

* * *

Kiku's hands were grasping and clawing at Alfred's scalp. The sounds of laboured breathing dancing in the air as the couple revenged each other's mouths. Alfred was leaning on the armrest of the couch, Kiku leaning over him. He bit at his bottom lip, smirking against Kiku's mouth. The Japanese man gasped and licked along Alfred's tongue, extracting a drawn out moan.

Kiku now gripped at Alfred's t-shirt, pulling him back into a hungry kiss after they had pulled away for air.

Alfred groaned and shifted, breathless. He was hard from this intense make out session and rutting against Kiku, trying to relieve tension. Alfred's bulge found friction against Kiku's own, both of their layers of clothing constricting them. Kiku gasped again, head falling back as he clinged to the American's shoulders. He desperately copied Alfred's actions, his hips against the others in a bid for some sort of release. The American's jerked in response, the muscles becoming taut. Kiku's laboured panting was at Alfred's ear, his fingernails scraping at his shoulders. It was fast becoming too hot.

It wasn't enough, not for either of them.

Both desperately wanted clothing to be gone, Alfred sat up quickly. And desperately tried to remove his t-shirt. Kiku watched in anticipation, eager to return to others lips, the feeling of Alfred's skin against his…. His mind wandered.

He was snapped out of his day dream by a thud.

And then he couldn't stop himself from laughing uncontrollably.

In Alfred's fit of desperation, he had gotten stuck in his shirt, had promptly lost his balance in his struggle and fell of the side of the couch.

There he sat, shirt finally off and a sulk on his face.

 _Way to kill the mood_ he thought, looking up at Kiku's laughing face. The Japanese man attempted to ask if he was okay between laughing. Alfred only nodded, pouting as he begged him to stop laughing.


	28. The Nordics- IKEA

**Here's what happens when the Nordics go to IKEA. Mayhem ensues.**

 **Requests are open leave a review if you enjoyed and thank you very much.**

 **The Nordics**

 **IKEA**

* * *

They had only been here for fifteen minutes, and they had already lost everyone else.

 _Fifteen minutes._

Finland honestly had given up at this point. Sweden was still walking on as if they weren't missing, mind probably on furniture. His eyes held a hellfire of determination and he was practically marching through the aisles like he knew exactly where he was going. In fact he was certain people were desperately trying to get out of his way. Tino was just managing to keep up, he'd tried several times to try talking to Berwald, maybe if they could spare a few minutes to find everyone?

When he'd been greeted by silence he guessed that wasn't an option. He was having to work to keep up with the taller man, his pace difficult for Tino's smaller legs.

He'd tried texting and calling the others, so far there was no reply.

All he could do was pray they didn't get into too much trouble.

He sighed heavily, following Berwald to what looked like the table department.

* * *

Denmark had literally no fucking clue where he was.

One moment he was walking with the others, the next a cute girl sauntered by and he followed. Unfortunately he'd taken a wrong turn… or a few. And maybe a sprint in a random direction after spinning around in a circle until he got dizzy.

That aside, he'd found the… kitchen department?

There were many model kitchens in many different styles and designs. That wasn't the interesting thing though, Mathias found that he had an extreme need to open every single cupboard and model fridge.

He was wearing a shit eating grin as he was on his fifth kitchen, opening the cupboards with glee. Even if he knew that each time they would be empty.

Just as he was opening another cupboard he heard a shout and running footsteps. Turning he saw what looked like two guards racing towards him, behind them stood a rather pissed looking woman with children.

Shit.

He did the first thing that popped into his head. He ran.

After some twisting and turning, which he reminded himself to praise himself for later, he found a large cupboard and without much thought hid inside.

It wasn't a perfect fit, he had to duck and put his long limbs at strange angels but he manged it. After the footsteps disappeared. He smiled triumphantly and pushed on the door to get out.

Except it wouldn't open.

It was one of the 'only opens from the outside' kind of door….

Shit.

* * *

A while later Tino sat at the checkout with Berwald, paying for their new table and thinking that if he ever saw another table again he might flip it. Just then a tannoy came on overhead asking if anyone had lost a large blonde man child who was in trouble with the authorities and had gotten himself stuck in a cupboard and two other men who both 'caused upset' regarding a lady giving out free samples as well as something about a sofa.

Tino just gave a long sigh after counting to ten, and set off to collect the 'lost children'.

"I can't take you guys anywhere."

Meanwhile Berwald was smiling to himself while looking at his new table.


	29. Germancest- Prank War

**Another one! Requests are open. Please leave a review if you enjoyed.**

 **Germancest**

 **Prank War**

* * *

First it had started funny, a fake spider to scare Ludwig. Gilbert had been proud of the little sound of surprise that Ludwig made and denied was a yelp.

Then Ludwig had gotten his revenge with a cold bucket of water.

So began the prank wars.

Ludwig's shampoo had been replaced with itching powder.

Gilbert had found all the food gone with a note that read 'Eat Shit.'

He'd then been smacked in the face with whipped cream as he turned around.

After that it just escalated until they were running head first into each other screaming like banshees while Italy who had just walked into the room looked extremely scared and confused.

Not the best way to spend the last few days.

* * *

Gilbert was perched by a corner in the hallway, peaking around it periodically. He was tensed and waiting to pounce on his unexpecting brother, fully-loaded water gun ready. He was stifling his giggles as he saw Ludwig come round the corner.

The blonde had papers in his hands, focused on it. Glasses on, a few loose hairs over his forehead and bags under his eyes.

He looked tried.

Gilbert hesitated. Ludwig looked like he didn't need any more stress, in fact he looked like he needed a hot cup of coffee and a nap. Plus those looked like important documents had would make Ludwig really mad if he ruined them. And he didn't really want to hurt or make him mad, he just wanted some pay back. _Damn_.

Gilbert defectively lowered his water gun, sighing. And walked to the kitchen.

 _Damnit for caring a little too much._

* * *

A while later he had a nice cup of coffee for Ludwig, just the way he usually takes it.

Or at least the way he thinks he usually takes it.

Hehehe. _Takes it._

He snickered.

He walked into the others office without knocking, the tired man seating in the big chair behind the wooden desk glared.

"You know I hate it when you don't knock."

"Yeah, yeah. Just take this, West."

The blonde eyed the cup with scepticism.

"What's in it?"

Gilbert sighed again.

"Coffee, just the way you like it. Two sugars, no milk."

"Nothing else? Salt? Jelly power? Rat poison?"

"Whoa, whoa, one of those things is not like the other. But no, just coffee. What, I can't do something nice for you?" Gilbert made a scene of looking hurt. Ludwig ignored him with a roll of his eyes.

"We've been pranking each other for the past two days, you expect me to believe you've just given up?"

Again, he shot gilbert a look of heavy scepticism.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you on this. Just take it."

He left the cup of coffee on his desk.

"And maybe take a nap too, grumpy." He added with grinning.

He was promptly shouted out of the room.

But later on after the Prussian had left Ludwig heavily investigated the cup, before testing it.

He smiled lightly into the cup, light blush on his face.

"Thank you, brother."


	30. ChiPanNichu- Homemade Lunches

**This was requested by a guest(26/07/16 00:18), thank you so much for requesting and thank you for the lovely compliment. Have some semi-domestic China x Japan.**

 **Chipan/Nichu (a.k.a China x Japan)**

 **Homemade Lunches**

* * *

They had fallen into a rather comfortable and almost natural routine. They surprised themselves sometimes at how easy it was to live alongside each other.

The meals were made by whoever got to the kitchen first, which of course depended on who was working late. China, more often than Japan liked to admit, made most of the meals. And sweetly liked to arrange them into cute shapes (mostly cats) and faces. He also liked to deliver them to Kiku's office for him if he was really busy.

Always placing the tray to the side of his desk, and a kiss to his temple. Along with a faint whisper to not work too hard.

During the spring and summer when the workload eased off and the weather warmed up they liked to picnic in nearby parks.

Japan liked to take China to see the cherry blossoms and make the lunches. Arranging them perfectly into the packed bentos.

China would often bring a book, and sometimes shared interesting passages to Kiku.

Once they found a nice clearing to sit in, leaning up a large tree close to the far west side and enjoyed the view and sky above.

They can't remember how long they sat and stared at the lolling clouds sailing by. Pointing out what they looked like. So happy and relaxed by each other.

And so utterly content.


	31. RoChu-Knitted Comforts

**Knitted Comforts**

 **Rochu- Russia/China**

* * *

Russia wasn't always good at knitting. Unsurprisingly it had taken deadication and determination. His large, calloused hands didn't seem the most dexarious or nimble.

The knots never formed properly and the knitting needles felt both too clunky and too small to work with effectively.

It was a hobby at first, something to occupy him. But it soon became a challenge of sorts.

He'd made many scarves- none of which were any good to be honest.

Full of holes or loose knots, not thick enough to function as a scarf should, unable to keep out the cold.

But he'd attempted to made a sweater, and this one was the best he'd made so far. Bright red wool, full of holes, with the selves messily attached and one longer than the other. But he'd worked hard on it, it meant a lot to him and it marked his progress.

Which is exactly why he gave it to Yao.

The older nation knew of the Russians new hobby and all of the effort put into it. So when he went to answer his ringing doorbell only to be greeted by a mass of red wool on his door step with a hastily written note saying nothing but 'wear it', it didn't take much thought to put two and two together.

So with a soft smile he took it inside.

It was far too big, far too thin and full of holes. But it was bright, royal red.

Yaos favourite.

Something in his chest tingled and warmed at the idea that Russia had went through so much just for him. After all, he could've used any kind of coloured wool. And it didn't need to be for him.

But it was and Yao appreciated the gesture.

He often liked to wear it around the house, and was very carful when washing it to avoid any tears.

He wasn't sure exactly how Ivan found out he was wearing it around his home-he suspected spying- but Russia simply turned to him after a meeting a few weeks later and said he was glad Yao liked it.

He almost had a stroke.

By the time the initial shock and blushing embarrassment wore off Ivan had gone.

A month later he received another red sweater on his door step.

No note this time but it was in better condition than the first. Ivan's skills had obviously improved. Fewer to no holes, still thin but the sleeves were the same length this time.

Blushing and searching the area with his eyes for any signs of a figure anywhere, he took the sweater inside.

After that he'd wear the second one out sometimes, but he still loved the first one more and enjoyed wearing it around the house. Despite all the flaws of the first he loved it the most. Possibly because it was one of the first things Ivan accomplished that he himself was proud of, and that he gave it to _him._ It made something in him warm with a unknown emotion. It was tender and new but very real and very, very cherished.

* * *

 **So this was requested by a Guest( 01/08/16), thank you so much for the request and for the kind words, they are appreciated. I've had a request for a M-rated pair (mmoonn) and that will be up in a few days.**

 **Requsts are: open**


	32. Frussia- Hello Kisses

**This was a request from Veronica for France and Russia. So I hope I did OK as I've never really encountered them before. Anyways thank you for the request. The Amebel m-rated one is in the works and should be up maybe tomorrow.**

 **Requests are: Open.**

 **Frussia- France/Russia**

 **Hello kisses**

* * *

It's not unknown that France's traditional greeting is a kiss on each cheek. And most, if not all of the other nations bar a few do not want or allow this greeting. But whenever France can greet someone like this he will.

And strangely Russia of all people allows him to and even returns the favour.

Ivan would of course never tell anyone, especially France that he enjoys getting free soft kisses from the French nation every time they meet. He enjoys giving them back aswell, to lean into Francis and smell his cologne. To place his lips to his flesh and feel the fuzz of his barely there stuble.

It always made him feel light and happy, blushing light pink from behind his scarf.

As they were arriving one day from another torturous meeting, many others getting seated and saying there hellos, France was greeting Russia. Leaning up a little to reach his cheek with his lips and gift a soft kiss there, perhaps lingering longer than friends would. Closing his eyes to feel just the soft flushed flesh.

He loved seeing Russia blush dusty pink.

He'd repeat the same long hello kiss on the other cheek, before leaning back down again.

"Shall we get to the meeting then?"


	33. Amebel- Handcuffs (!)

**Here's the lemony kinda request with America and Belarus.**

 **WARNING: the following contains m-rated content of the sexual variety. if you are underage or are not comfortable with this please do not read ahead. I will not be responsible if you do.**

 **Amebel-America/Belarus**

 **Handcuffs (!)**

* * *

Heady breaths filled the dark room along with moans and grunts.

Sweat trickled down Alfred's spine as his body shuddered.

Natalia was gripping anything she could get her hands on, leaving deep scratch marks on Alfred's forearms. He hissed in response.

He sought out her mouth once more, kissing her with force. Lips clashed against each other with a force to bruise, Natalia nipped at his mouth as he moved away from her mouth. His devious mouth found the purchase of her breasts.

She called out as he greedily nipped and kissed her sensitive skin.

He growled against her skin when she sneaked her hands down between his legs, mapping out his swollen appendage through his underwear. He bit down on her breast, leaving a mark. She growled herself, hissing at the sting. But never the less didn't stop what she was doing, loving how rough they were. She gasped as he sucked on the bite, lapping at it.

Then Alfred spoke, voice heavy with lust, low and gritting against her.

"You know, I really should tie those hands of yours back. I want to enjoy you- all of you, stop rushing me."

She would've retorted, saying that they'd waited too long anyways, when he got up off her. A horrible cold rushed over her and with a pooling dread in her stomach. Had she upset him so much that he was leaving? She didn't want him too, he wouldn't just use her like this would he?

She was answered with a soft kiss against her cheek, catching up a stray tear.

"Don't worry Nat, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. Shhh, I'm here babe."

She let him embrace her, pulling him up to kiss him gently. Locking eyes, letting him calm her.

"I just went over for this."

There in his hands was a pair of handcuffs. Natalia eyes widened before they darkened. Alfred already knew what that meant. He reached for her arms, locking them behind her head and handcuffed her to the bed.

He looked down at her, hopeless and ready beneath him. Lust and heat filling him. He made his way down her body, tasting and biting when he saw fit. Making her moan and called out for him.

"All I have to do is make you beg for me, then I'll use the key and we'll begin the real fun."

He whispered the tempered words against her inner thigh, smirking when he heard her breath hitch.

Then he went stiff. Natalia looked down at him, questioning look in her eyes. Alfred looked like someone had told him his dog died.

The key.

He didn't know where it was.

A while later he was frantically looking for it all over the apartment while Natalia screamed at him from the bedroom. He would never live this down. Hell he might not even live through this.


	34. Frain- Morning

**Here's the request from FrMimi, asking for some Frain. Here have some fluff. Gotta admit I have a weak spot for the Bad Touch Trio.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, it is very much appreciated. Requests are: open.**

 **Frain- Spain/France**

 **Morning**

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the bed, soft and golden. Coating itself on the cream bedcovers and the strewn out bodies underneath. Warm and content the two lay in silence.

Francis wasn't wearing anything, but then again he thought with a smile, neither was Antonio.

He slinked him arm around the Spaniard's waist, his back was to him, still dozing in the early afternoon sunlight. Francis smiled as Antonio stirred, humming and placing a kiss to his shoulder when he mumbled his name.

Antonio stretched a bit, letting his limbs awaken, before turning over to spool his hands around Frances neck. His green eyes warmed as he took in Francis in the gold light of the sun.

Wheat hair a chaos of delicate, soft curls. Laying on his shoulder and collarbone like blonde fluff. Eyes an affectionate azure, lashes fluttering at him. Small smile on his blissful lips, curling at him as he watched him.

France reached out for him, pulling him to his lips, parting in a sigh as they met.

Softly moving their lips against the others, slow and lazy as they enjoyed just feeling the other. Letting their minds wander as they kissed. Just for the sake of kissing.

Laughing softly as they gave repeated pecks to each other's lips.

Antonio ghosted his hand from playing idly with Francis' hair to lightly tracing his side.

After god knows how long they parted, Francis gazed into Antonio's eyes, small smile dancing in his lips.

Antonio was the first to speak.

"Morning."

Francis laughed- the sound of bells.

"I believe its afternoon."

"Oh."


End file.
